Hellsing: Waking up a Harker
by chrisreader13
Summary: A man awakens as a character in the world of Hellsing and very quickly finds himself joining the Hellsing organization. How will he adjust to his new self and his growing attraction to a Vampire Police Girl? OC x Seras
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Hellsing, Hellsing Ultimate, Dracula, or anything I've mentioned here. I just sorta own Andrew. Also Andrew is NOT me. This is not a self insert._

 _ **Chapter One**_

 _ **Me Is Not Me**_

What the hell is that sound? Groaning?

I awake in an unknown room. I can't see a damn thing in here. The only thing I'm sure of is that I'm in a bed. I know, great deductive skills, yes? I allow myself several moments to adjust to my surroundings and see... well, an unknown room. Very astute of me. I get out of the bed and make my way over to what I think is a light switch and of course flip it on. The first thing I see is my reflection and...

Holy Shit who the fuck is that!? I jump in shock and so does the reflection. When I move it moves, when I start to breath, it does the same. Is... that me?

The shit?

Okay several points I gotta bitch about. One, I'm pretty fucking sure I was overweight the last time I looked. Two, I look like someone tried to make me look like an Anime protagonist. I'm not kidding. I'm dressed in a long blue overcoat, plain green shirt, black dress pants, black belt and black dress shoes. Around my neck, rests a silver cross necklace. Looking closer, I seem to be wearing a holster on my belt. The holster is surprisingly large and is adorned by a large blue cross. I can see a gun (surprise, surprise) in the holster and I feel compelled to draw it. Holding it in front of me, I can see that it's a pistol but... it's _way_ to big for a normal human to fire. The grip is form fitted to my hands, for some reason, and it's pretty heavy. The barrel on this thing is huge. I want to say about the size of a ruler? About twelve inches, give or take. The gun is colored a blueish-gray and I can see a cross on both sides of the barrel. As well as that, I can see writing carved into both sides.

 _ **'Impure souls of the living and the living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation.'**_

That... sounds familiar but... off somehow. Like, I think it's in the back of my head but... nope, nothin'. What the hell is going on?

I holster the mysterious pistol and I feel a weight in one of the coat pockets. I take out the source of said weight and find a wallet. Maybe this will explain some shit. I open the wallet and find a drivers license. The picture's right but...

"Who the fuck is Andrew Harker!? And since when am I 23 years old!?" Eventually, I move on from my confusion (and the fact that I had spontaneously aged six years) to check what else is in the wallet. I.D., Credit Card, and money-

…

Are those British pounds?

…

Fuck me running.

I put the wallet and its contents back in my coat pocket before I notice something else. I have a fucking sword strapped to my back. In fact, the sheath seems to be built into the coat. That's... actually really fucking cool. From what I can see, the handle is black and shaped like a cross. I unsheathe the blade and... Holy shit the blade is blood red. Not like "covered in blood", I mean the blade itself is red. Inscribed on the blade in blue lettering, I can read this:

 _ **'Woe to the fallen; Living and Damned.'**_

Living and Damned? What the hell does that mean? Where am I? The intensifying groaning noises prompt me to sheath the blade and move over to the nearby door. Yep the sounds are definitely coming from here. I attempt to open the door and inspect the source of the noise only to pull and realize the door isn't opening. I try again this time pushing the door. Still nothing.

The fuck...

….

Oh...

I pretend that I had always noticed the door was locked as I _unlock_ said door. That daunting task now completed, I pull open the door and step into the hallway-

"Oh shit!"

I flee from the hallway back to safety and slam the door shut again. Turns out the hallway was filled with blood and corpses. The only things _not_ dead were about ten or so zombies eating dead people and shambling in this direction. Locking said door, I step back into the room slightly and ponder my situation. Just _how_ are there fucking zombies?! Where the fuck am I?!

The sounds of moaning are at their loudest now and I hear banging on the door. Fucking great. Surprisingly, I draw my pistol on instinct and point it at said door. Suddenly a strange calm comes over me; almost like I had been in this situation before. It's almost as if I have become a completely different person.

The zombie like creatures bang on the door several times before it gives way and parts of it shatter off the hinges. Immediately, I begin to fire at every single head I see in view. Every single shot is a head-shot and I am momentarily stunned by this fact. Just _how_ are they head-shot's? I've never held a gun in my life! However, it's as if I've used them my whole life as I reload the pistol with a magazine stored in one of my overcoats many pockets. Just _how_ did I know that was there?

Soon all that remains of the door is a stubborn section of wood hanging from the top hinge. And the zombies are now just headless corpses lying upon the floor. Turns out these bullets _explode_. Despite the fact I should be terrified by this situation, I can't help but admit that the heads exploding was satisfying.

Suddenly, the sound of gunshots reach my ears. Gunshots from _outside._ Looking through the room once again, I find and look out of a random window. The sight I'm greeted with is a man dressed in a red duster, red hat and orange tinted glasses shooting the shit out of zombies. There's also a well endowed blonde shooting along with him.

…

Oh my god, I'm looking at Alucard and Seras Victoria killing ghouls.

…

Though I feel surprise from the revelation that I'm in fucking _Hellsing_ , something prevents me from panicking. As if possessed by something, I smirk and sprint out of the room and down the bloody hallway. As I charge down the hallway, I unsheathe my sword with my left hand. Good thing too; because as I turn the corner, I am met with more ghouls. Once again I move as if on autopilot as I shoot, slash and weave through the hallway full of ghouls. Making my way through several turns this way, I encounter a staircase that leads upstairs and am compelled to follow them.

As I head upstairs, the amount of ghouls blocking my path begins to increase; almost as if they are attempting to prevent me getting to... _something_. I don't know. But it doesn't seem to matter to my body on autopilot, because I just continue to shoot and slash my way upstairs in pursuit of some nameless goal. Eventually, my ghoul slaying leads to the final door at the top floor of the staircase and I reload my gun; all the while wondering how I'm not tired yet. I swear back home I couldn't even run across my house without needing a breather.

Gun reloaded, I readjust my grip on both by pistol and sword before I kick open the door.

…

Okay, scratch that. Before I kick the door _off it's hinges_. How the fuck even? Regardless, I begin to move into the surprisingly empty top floor hallway. I hear slight movement behind a door at the very edge of the hall and head in that direction. Approaching the door, I kick this one open as well (taking care to use less force this time) and I'm greeted by what looks like a penthouse.

Well a penthouse covered in blood, guts and satanic symbols and blood altars. Part of me wants to get the hell out of there and begin projectile vomiting, but my body moves in on it's own again. Wait, no. I _am_ the one moving! So why is there such a disconnect between my thoughts and movements?

Moving into the disgusting penthouse, I soon see a man move into my view. He is bald with pentagram carved into his forehead. His eyes are blood red, a vampire, and he is dressed in what I'm sure he thinks is a nice purple suit. Honestly it just looks like part of a Joker Halloween costume.

"Impressive." says the vampire as he narrows his eyes. "It is rare to see a human kill faster than Hellsing's pet vampire. I imagine you must be the one known as Harker?"

Well, whoever I am has a reputation it seems.

…

Wait, Harker? I sigh to myself. Fucking _Bram Stoker's Dracula..._

Moving my inner dialogue aside, I give the vampire a lazy smirk before pointing my sword in his direction. "You know pentagram's aren't evil dumb-ass, haven't you ever seen _Supernatural_?"

The vampire chuckled. "They warned me of your so called 'witty banter', though I expected to at least understand it." He changes his stance to what I assume is his combat stance. Honestly he just looks like he's posing like Frieza from _Dragon Ball Z_ with his arms outstretched.

In response, I holster my pistol before holding my sword two-handed in front of me like I'd seen in several movies. "It's a TV show, you uncultured moron. Though I guess a vampire like you is too busy playing evil to understand that. Feel good about your little willy now that you've compensated by carving a pentagram on your head?"

The vampire snarls before charging directly for me. His speed is almost unreal, but I manage to spin out of the way in time; all the while using the spins momentum to slash at the vampire with my sword. The slash, originally aimed to decapitate him, misses as he ducks just in time and all I manage to cut is air. The vampire makes a quick jab to my stomach and it flares in pain as I find myself flying through the air. While midair, I use my left hand to draw my pistol and begin firing at the vampire. I fire about three shots and am happy to see that at least one shot exploded most of his right shoulder before I smack painfully into a wall.

My vision wavers for several second but I force myself to stand as I watch the vampire gripping the right arm that is literately only still attached by a small thread of skin. His eyes burn into mine with hatred. Looking at his condition an idea comes to me and I just can't help myself. "What's wrong Count? Need a hand?"

The vampire growls before _tearing his goddamn arm off_ and throwing it at my face. "Silence!" he screams as I duck out of the severed arms path. Something I honestly thought I would never have to say or do. Regardless, the vampire grabs a nearby chair before shattering it against the wall leaving a sharp chair leg. He hisses before charging with an intent to stab me and inspiration hits me as I move my sword over to block his pipe then use that same momentum to slash off his remaining hand. As the vampire screams, I shove my pistol into his mouth and stare at his terrified face.

"Impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation. Amen." I recite before pulling the trigger, ending his miserable unlife and splattering my face with blood. After his body falls to the floor I wipe my blade across his suit, a crude but effective way to wipe my sword clean of blood. That done, I sheath my blade before reloading my pistol and placing it back in it's holster. Using my arms, I begin to wipe the blood off my face. Why is this not as gross to me as it should be?

I'm pulled out of my thought by the sound of footfalls coming up the staircase to the penthouse. Oh shit I forgot about the Hellsing brigade! Looking at the penthouse windows, I momentarily entertain the idea of breaking out that way but ultimately forgo it on the grounds that I'm several stories high and I highly doubt I can outrun a _vampire_. Especially because I know for a fact Seras tends to haul around a sniper; also an anti-tank rifle depending on _where_ I am in the shows time-line. So that idea was thrown out the window, no pun intended, and I am left with no way out.

…

I guess it's time to take a seat in a _clean_ chair and wait for their arrival. Commence operation _'_ _Don'_ _t_ _get killed by Alucard!'_ Name needs work, but I think the goal is quite noble. Also working on the sub-mission _'Don't get killed by police girl!'_ but that kinda overlaps with the first.

…

I should probably sit down now.

I hadn't been long when Seras Victoria comes charging in with her trademark sniper and her blue Hellsing uniform. Wait blue? Not yellow? That reminds me, am I in Hellsing or Hellsing Ultimate? I should probably find a way to check that. Anyway, Seras charges in with her well-endowed self wearing that blue uniform, black leggins and brown shoes combo that viewers of the show are used to as well as her trademark blonde hair. Her blue eyes scan the room before settling on the vampires corpse and her face morphs in surprise. She turns here head in my direction before finally catching sight of me and out eyes meet.

…

Holy crap my heart is beating a mile a minute. Why the fuck am I...

My thoughts are interrupted when Seras points here sniper rifle directly at me. "Freeze!" she commands in her accented voice.

And her voice sounds just as lovely as always... Where did _that_ come from? And why do I feel the need to mess with her a bit?

"Technically I can't, I mean I don't think humans have the ability to just will there bodies to below freezing." An unamused look from Seras is about all the reaction I get. "Just kidding, damn. Yeah, I got it. Don't move."

We stay there like this while we both wait for Alucard to _slowly_ make his way up the stairs. Seriously, just what is taking him so damn long. I'm not sure my poor heart can take much more of this alone with Seras shit. Though the fact I'm having trouble looking anywhere else _but_ her is a problem. Thankfully I'm doing a good job maintaining eye contact and not staring at her um... _assets_ like a creeper. Mama raised her son to be respectful dammit.

…

God I really hope she can't hear my heartbeat though. I swear it's like I drank way to many energy drinks.

Several more seconds pass like this as I sit with in uneasy silence with a gun pointed at me.

…

My nose itches...

Thankfully, Alucard finally enters the room and as Seras turns to look at her master, I take this time to quickly itch the top of my nose. Oh thank god that was a bad one. Why does stuff itch anyway? I need to Google that later. Wait... Does Google exist here?

Putting aside my increasingly off topic thoughts, my gaze falls upon Alucard and his unnerving sadistic smile. He looks around the room before his eyes fall upon me and he begins to chuckle. This chuckle soon breaks into full blown laughter. Well I'm a bit lost. Based on Seras's face she's about as confused as I am.

Several seconds later, Alucard's laughter subsides yet his grin remains as he looks at me. "It's been a long time since I've smelled Harker blood."

I give the No-Life King a lazy smile, mostly because I haven't given him a reason to want to kill me yet. "Three generations if I remember correctly. Bram Stoker missed out on quite a few details if I remember correctly."

Alucard chuckles and I find myself wondering about my current situation. I mean I _should_ be panicking right now! I'm in _Hellsing_ for gods sake! But instead I feel... relaxed? Confident? I don't know.

My thoughts are once again interrupted by the voice of the No-Life-King. "That he did! Now then, I imagine the dead ghouls are your handiwork? Not bad for a human."

I pretend to yawn. "You imagine correctly. Though you left out the dead evil wannabe in over there." I say as I lazily point towards the dead vampire. By this point I've noticed that Seras is no longer about to shoot me and I feel my heart speed up again. Dammit no! Look away from the beautiful vamp girl!

Alucard continues to grin and I can hear the sounds of helicopters approaching the building. So I pick this moment to stand and stretch, doing my best to ignore Seras tensing with her Sniper behind Alucard. "Well Alucard... As much as I love this conversation, I would rather have it somewhere that isn't covered in ghoul guts and blood. Smells a bit rancid." I said scrunching up my face. That's not even witty banter. It actually smells godawful in here. "Perhaps out there with the Hellsing helicopters."

Hilariously, I see Seras sniff the air twice before her face turns a shade of green and she violently stars to gag. Alucard however does not react, to either the smell or Seras's gagging. Instead he speaks in an amused tone. "Indeed." He turns to leave. "I imagine my master shall be interested to learn that a Harker has returned from America." His chuckling doesn't fill me with confidence.

…

Wait...

A Harker? As in more than one? A family? Great...

I begin to leisurely follow after him and I see Seras waiting for me. I raise an eyebrow in question as she leaves the room with me and we begin to walk down the stairs after Alucard. Goddammit heartbeat, stop it! Er... On second thought... just slow down a bit. Don't need to give the universe an excuse to randomly kill me.

"Sorry for back there." she says with an apologetic smile. Oh god her smile is divine... "Wasn't sure if you were friendly or not."

I give her a friendly smile as I try to will my heartbeat to slow. "It's alright. I'm just glad you didn't shoot me. I tend to like not being shot."

Seras giggles lightly and I feel butterflies in my stomach. Oh great. It seems as if I've somehow developed a crush on a fictional woman. Go me...

"My name is Seras Victoria!" she says before holding a hand out to shake.

I accept the handshake with a smile. "Andrew Harker. At your service Miss Victoria!"

 _ **HELLSING HELLSING HELLSING**_

I make small talk with Seras as we follow Alucard down the steps. Nothing important, mostly just small talk. However, when the topic of television shows come up, I once again bring up _Supernatural_ only to be met with confused Seras face. I swear to god if one of my go-to shows is gone...

Anyway, moving right along, we step out into the chilly night and I noticed two things. One is that Alucard has already located his master amongst the Hellsing soldiers and two is that she does _not_ look happy. Great, the only character who intimidated me when she was _fictional_ is most likely displeased with my appearance. Seras gives me a friendly smile before joiner her master and the Hellsing leader.

Is there a name for that position? Leader? Commander? Suddenly, I wish I had watched or read the Hellsing series more often. Would have made details like this much less of a problem. At least I know to refer to her as Sir and also to keep the wisecracking and bullshit to a minimum.

…

That might not be enough though. Alucard who has finished speaking fades into the darkness (like he tends to do) and now Integria is giving me a look that I can only describe as a wary glare, which gives me two ideas. Either she unhappy that I killed a vampire targeted by Hellsing... or the Harker family isn't exactly on good terms with her. Fuck my life...

Well, nothing I can do about that is there. I give what I hope is a friendly smile as I _carefully_ walk over being _careful_ to keep my hands in view of the Hellsing leader. I'm also _careful_ to walk not to slowly or too quickly.

Did I mention I was being careful?

Now standing several feet from the Hellsing leader I give a polite bow. She is knighted after all if I remember correctly. "Good Afternoon Sir Integra. I apologize if my being here tonight has inconvenienced you in any way." Like really, please stop glaring at me. Oh look, pitying Seras face; thanks police girl.

"What are you doing back in England Harker? I thought your family agreed to stay away." Wow she sounds pissed. What the hell is up with that? Just what happened between the Hellsing Organization and the Harker family?

"I don't know anything about that, I don't even know how I got here honestly. I just woke up in that building about twenty or so minutes ago." Better to be truthful, Integria will most likely pull up a file on me later.

"You expect me to believe that?" She looks so done.

"Yes?" Nope, not amused. Alright then, moving on. "Listen, I don't care what the hell the Harker's are doing. All I know is I grew up reading _Bram Stoker's Dracula_ and hearing stories of the great Van Helsing. And like I said, I'm not really sure what happened between our families but I _know_ that we used to be allies." I _really_ hope that Bram Stoker's Dracula was accurate to the Hellsing series...

Integra face hasn't changed but she looks less... angry. "What of it?"

I sigh before I take a knee in front of her. She seems surprised as I put a hand to my heart. I don't know how I got here or why, but this is the best way to find out. I _need_ to join Hellsing. "I wish to join the Hellsing Organization and use my skills in service of queen and country. I wish to right whatever wrongs the Harker's have committed. But most of all, I wish to serve the Helsing family; like my family once did." When I finish, I can't help that notice that everyone around me looks surprised. Are the Harker's assholes or something?

…

Integria is silent and I lower my head. Damn it all to hell. What to I do? It's not like I have much more of a sales pitch. I don't know what the Harker's did or just _who_ the Harker's are, so it's not like I can use anything there. And for all I know, my knowledge of Bram Stokers _Dracula_ could be iffy and Harker may or may not have worked with Van Helsing. All I remember is that he _was_ in the book at some point. Eventually I hear Integra sigh and I look back up to her weary looking face.

"I suppose that our families were allies at one point. And I will not deny that the Harker family were a useful asset to the Hellsing Organization before... the incident." I don't know what she's talking about but I think I see a crack in her facade, though the crack is patched before I can identify what's behind it. "If you are willing to serve the Hellsing family without question and renounce your ties to the Harker family... Then you may join the Hellsing Organization."

Everyone around me seems resigned after she said her terms. I guess the Harker's are a prideful bunch? Fuck if I know. Fuck if I care. I start to feel excited... I'm about to join the _Hellsing Organization_!

I give Integra a kind smile and nod. "I agree to your terms Sir Integra and I thank you for the opportunity."

What I just agreed to must be a big deal because everyone looks pleasantly surprised. Well everyone but Seras and Integra. Seras looks adorably lost and Integra is...

Holy shit Integra is smiling! It's small and almost nonexistent, but it's there! For some reason that small fact makes me smile as well. Integra much to my surprise holds out her hand to help me up and the area is deathly silent. As I take her hand and she helps me up, I'm surprised when several members of the Hellsing Organization cheer.

"Welcome back to the Hellsing family Mr. Harker." Integra says and the cheers intensify.

I doubt anyone in the crowd can hear me but know Integra can. "It's good to be back Sir Integria."

Note to self- Find out what happened between the family and the Harker's. Sooner rather than later.

 _ **End of Chapter One**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

 _ **Figuring Shit Out**_

Well this has certainly been a week for figuring shit out, both with this 'Andrew Harker' the universe claims I am, the consistences of his/my abilities and with the Harker family in general. It's also been a week of hardship, planning, spell-work and surprisingly, a sense of belonging.

 **Day 1**

 **Helsing Manor**

It's strange seeing a Helsing Manor up close. Hell, it's strange that it's _real_ and not a work of fiction. I'm unable to keep the wonder off my face as I approach the mansion with Integra and Seras. According to Integria, this is going to be my home from now on. I don't mind, but I do make a mental plan to be careful not to slip that I'm not exactly from this world. I know for a fact that Alucard has a tendency to faze through walls and enter people's rooms unannounced.

…

I'm suddenly reminded of _Hellsing Abridged_ and I imagine Alucard fazing into the room and shouting 'Hey kids! Wanna see a dead body!?'

…

It seems I was unsuccessful of keeping myself from laughing a bit because Integra raises a questioning eyebrow as she approaches the mansions front door. "Something funny Mr. Harker?" Oh no, unamused Integra.

"Sorry Sir. I tend to get trapped in my own mind sometimes. One subject leads to another and then before long I'm thinking of something completely unrelated to the matter at hand." Ain't that the fucking truth.

That must be enough for Integria because she just wordlessly nods before the door begins to open, _on it's own!_

…

Oh. Walter, the Helsing family butler opened the door... I knew that.

Anyways, I follow Integria and Seras as we enter the mansion. Walter bows respectfully before he speaks. "Welcome home Sir Integra. I imagine the mission was a success?"

Integra nods before pulling out a cigar from... _somewhere_ and Walter immediately leans over to light it. She takes a drag of her cancer stick before smirking. "More or less." Oops? "Walter this is Andrew Harker. I need you to give him a tour around the mansion and give him the ground rules. I need to stop by my office." And there goes Integra on her way to do a _very_ thorough background check on me. I only hope that whatever threw me here thought far enough ahead to give her something to find.

So now I'm left with Seras and Walter... Nope, just Walter. Oh look, there goes Seras as she follows Integra to her office. She does give me a smile and wave so that's awesome. "Bye Andrew!"

I wave back with a smile. "Bye!" I say as I watch her leave.

…

After several seconds, I realize that I was staring at her ass and force myself to look away. Dammit man, your mother would be ashamed. I look back towards Walter who looks amused before he introduces himself to me properly. I force myself to smile as I also introduce myself. I remember what this fucker did in Hellsing Ultimate and I make a mental note to watch him like a hawk.

Soon, I'm in the room I'll be staying in. It's well furnished, the bed is comfortable and comes with it's own bathroom. What more can a guy ask for. Walter set the ground rules for tomorrow which comes down to this. Get up at 5;30 a.m. to report to Captain Ferguson, don't leave the mansion without asking Integra and report to Integra _immediately_ if she requests my presence. He did mention that my day is free after 4;30 p.m. so that's good I guess.

 **Day 2**

 **Early Morning**

 **6:30**

 **After copious amounts of coffee**

 _ **Shooting Range**_

I stare at my dissembled gun. I figured that since I'd be using it a lot in the coming days so I should probably clean it. This lead me to learning something about the new me. Yes for some reason it gives me several years of combat experience I've never had. No it _does not_ give me the knowledge on how the hell to even _start_ cleaning a gun. So basically I've been staring at the gun trying to will the knowledge to appear. I mean... _Why_ do I know how to disassemble it if I don't know how to clean it!?

…

Luckily a nearby soldier begins cleaning his gun and I begin to copy him.

…

No wait, he just broke the damn thing...

…

I leave to find Captain Ferguson. I'll just claim that I've never really cleaned this gun before or something like that. I also make a mental note to run tests on just what my new body _can_ and _can't_ do. Fucking Andrew Harker...

 **7:30 a.m.**

I finally get the gist of cleaning this damn thing thanks to Captain Ferguson's seemingly endless patience. I actually like him a lot, he's about what you saw in the show. Not a hard-ass like you'd expect but a kind almost grandfatherly man who cares about his men. You can tell his men respect him too, because they follow his orders without question. I honestly don't mind putting my life in his hands. Not something I ever thought I would do at any point in my life.

 **10:00 p.m.**

I'm exhausted after my first day of training and the first thing I do when I finish my shower is change into a comfortable random shirt and shorts and collapse onto my bed. Usually I'd just sleep in boxers, but I don't trust Alucard not to creep into my room with his shadow powers. Or whatever the hell they're actually called...

Come to think of it... I haven't seen Alucard since the day we met... I wonder what he's doing? Most likely in that creepy room of his drinking blood out of a wine glass. I think I saw him do that in the show...

…

It just occurs to me that I should not let Alucard drink my blood... Or _any_ vampire for that matter. I think I remember something about _Hellsing_ vampires being able to see your memories by drinking your blood...

…

I also need to look into guarding my mind against hypnotism or... _whatever_ it is that Alucard can do to people...

…

I also still need to find out what happened between the Helsing family and the Harker's... These two things scream ' _trip to the library'_ to me... Jeez, I have a lot to do.

Sleep first. That stuff can wait till tomorrow.

…

Good to know that out of all the things 'Andrew Harker' managed to over-right about me, my insomnia managed to survive. Fucking Hell.

 **Day 3**

 **Post Training/ Free Time**

 **Helsing Manor Library**

The very second I was done with training today I headed to the library. Better to utilize the whole ' _knowledge is power'_ thing early on in my new life than later. First thing I look into is a way to guard my mind against any and all forms of hypnosis and mind control.

Several hours later I have a few promising ideas written down on a notebook I found in my new room. So far my ideas are as follows-

 _'Magical Warding- Possible. Similar to the wards that keep Alucard in check, though I wonder if I can use this as a way to keep others out of my head. Future testing needed. (Side note: Also check if I can use this as a way to keep vampires from seeing my memories if they drink my blood.)_

 _Pre-Hypnotism (check term)- Basically the idea is I go all brain-washy on myself and somehow build up an immunity. That might work for the hypnotism but... not so sure about the mind control._

 _(Side Note: Figure out what the term is for... whatever it is Alucard does to other peoples mind.)_

\- which is lacking in the details department but... we all have to start somewhere. Now that I've made at least _some_ progress on that front, I should go ahead and begin trying to read up on the Harker family history. Maybe that will, in turn, let me in on the allusive secret as to why the Helsing Organization and the Harker family aren't seeing eye to eye right now.

Before I move to that however, I briefly consider looking up a way to ward this notebook so that only _I_ can read the damn thing.

…

That is a good idea for future reference. Until I'm able to do that however, I should drown this particular page in water before ripping it up and flushing it down the toilet.

…

I also should do the same to several pieces of paper that followed my idea page. I don't need anyone using any tricks to find out just _what_ it is I'm researching. As far as I'm letting anyone know, I'm researching the Harker family; which isn't _technically_ a lie.

…

I should also look into ways to tell if Alucard is watching me from the shadows... Great, now I'm slightly paranoid. Right, time to move on to the Harker families history!

 **Sometime Later**

I rub my tired eyes as I decide to call it quits for the day. From what I can gather from what I've read about the matter up to this point, the Harker family served the Helsing family until sometime after(?) Integra's father passed. Something happened around that time period to create a rift in the long lasting relationship between the two families. And from the reactions I saw from the Hellsing Organization, and Integra herself, whatever ill will to be had is mostly on the Harker side of things. I mean they practically _celebrated_ when I agreed to serve under Integra. I mean, Integra _smiled_!

Well, as I said that's enough for today. I think I want to go and pretend books don't exist for awhile. Maybe if I'm lucky, I'll pass Seras on the way to... _wherever_ it is I end up going.

 **Day 4**

 **Sometime around 10:00 a.m.**

 **Training Gym**

Ferguson has us practicing hand-to-hand combat and I must admit, Andrew Harker has some impressive skills. Actually, beyond impressive considering the fact that I've beaten everybody currently present. Ferguson is actually considering having me spar against Seras from now on and I'm not quite sure how to feel about this fact. I can barely _look_ at her without my heart break-dancing so I'm not sure I want her in sparring distance. I'll admit that she _was_ relatively close when we were walking down the stairs together a few days ago, but I'm hoping she believes that was an isolated incident.

I haven't seen Seras since I arrived that night either. Maybe our schedule don't overlap? I don't know, but I should keep an eye out. I had a lot of fun just _talking_ to her on that staircase and... I think I want to talk with her more...

…

 **Day 5**

 **Afternoon**

 **My Bedroom**

I've recently noticed that I've slowly become a lot more... _methodical_ in the way I live my life. I wonder if it has something to do with me supposedly being Andrew Harker? Almost like how I can suddenly kick ass and take names without any prior experience of doing so. Or, well... exactly alike considering that the two things are connected. I also vaguely remember making a mental note to see what this body can and can't do about two or three ago so... I guess I can add _'improved memory'_ to the shit that I picked up when the universe decided to cosplay me as Andrew fucking Harker.

I guess I know what I'll be using my free time for tomorrow... but then again I should really get back on that ' _anti mind control'_ project... I also need to read more into the Harker/ Helsing feud...

…

These things just keep piling up. Well, I guess it doesn't matter. I've got a lot of free time on my hands since I can't seem to find Seras for an impromptu visit.

…

I wonder if I'm the one who actually has developed a crush on Seras or if it's this Andrew Harker character...

…

That's... actually concerning enough to investigate. I don't want Harker fucking with my emotions. My feelings are mine dammit!

 **Day 6**

 **Helsing Mansion Courtyard**

 **Early Morning**

According to Captain Ferguson, most soldiers here at Helsing get Sundays to themselves. Something that Walter the Angel of Traitors didn't fucking tell me. So I was up, reporting for duty at six fucking o'clock in the goddamn morning. Instead of going back to bed though, I figured it would be a good idea to start my research on what parts of me are Me and which parts are Harker. So I grabbed a shitload of coffee and took me and my new project outside, mostly because my paranoia still believes that Alucard can and _will_ attempt to spy on me at some point. At least this way, the vamp will have to deal with the sunlight. And yes, I am aware it won't hurt him but it will annoy him a great bit. Take your victories wherever you can I guess. Anyway, moving on!

 _H/M Abilities and Quirks_

 _Gathering Stage_

 _H: Combat Experience (Swordplay, Gun-play and Hand-to-hand), Improved Memory, Improved Intelligence? (Better at research), Calmness in intense Situations. (The entire first day here.), Superior Strength? (I mean I kicked a door off it's hinges without to much effort.), Improved Work Ethic, Improved Cardio._

 _M: Motherfucking Goddamn Douche Canoe Insomnia, Small Lapses in Judgment (The lack of ability to tell whether or not a door was locked or not.), Absolute NEED to have coffee in the early morning or late night to function like a proper human being, Respect for Integra and desire to NOT piss her off, Knowledge of show (though also falls into memory), Lack of knowledge of gun maintenance (Proud to say this no longer applies!)_

 _Undecided: Crush on Seras (I've only been around her ONCE so I can't tell if it was M or H. Symptoms- Heart Rate Increase, Utter Inability to get her out of my head.), Emotions in general... To be determined. (Not sure If all M anymore in that department.)_

I sigh as I finish off the last of my coffee. Yeah, that's not gonna be near enough coffee and this project is gonna need follow up data... so I can't just flush away these notes...

…

I guess the next step is to go to the library and see if I can find anything more detailed on magical wards. If push comes to shove, I can request Integra to let me go out to town for a little bit. I mean, in a world of Vampires, Vampire Nazi's and whatever the hell Schrodinger is; there's bound to be some kind of magic to find out there right.

…

Oh fuck, I forgot about Schrodinger! I'm gonna need a contingency plan for him right? I erase the link between ' _Knowledge of show_ and _(though also falls into memory)_ _',_ leaving just the show bit. Hell I'm still not sure exactly _which_ Hellsing show I'm in!

...

This is gonna be a long goddamn day.

 **Noon**

 **Helsing Manor Library**

I'm actually surprised that Integra just... leaves these books lying around. I mean, I found a book that can be best described as spells for the mentally deranged. I mean who the fuck would want to know how to cast a spell that causes someones skin to slowly peel itself apart over the course of hours?

…

Fucking Alucard...

…

Anyway! I did find a few thing's though! Looking down at the table filled with books before me, I take in the three pages of notebook paper I ripped out to copy the Sigils I wanted.

There's the ' _Protection Seal'_ where I just draw the seal and then write the name of the person I want to protect inside said seal. I plan to put Seras, Integra, Ferguson and Andrew's name under this thing... Maybe my real name as well. I'm not sure just how finicky magic (Or Magick) is with my particular circumstance. I'm not even gonna bother to make one for Alucard on the grounds that he doesn't need it and for all I care, Walter can burn in a fiery pit of hell.

Next is _'Protection Against Psychic Attack'_ which guards against black magic. I hope that whatever the hell Alucard, and possibly other vampires, does to human minds falls under black magic. If I find it works... I might see if I can convince Integra to use this Sigil.

Last is _'Atasoth Talisman'_ which can supposedly hep you know the future. I guess my knowledge of the TV show, OVA and Manga _might_ fall under the future so I might want to see if I can alter this thing to just help me remember details of the show. I would rather not have to see every single one of my new allies deaths before they happen. Fuck that.

Another Sigil that caught my eye, for an obvious reason, is the _'Astral Projection Talisman'_ which claims that it helps you travel to other worlds. That... might be useful for the future. I make a mental note to return to this one.

Smiling to myself and my progress, now I just need to find a Sigil for keeping my stuff away from prying eyes. I move to take a sip of my-

Where's my coffee?

…

Note to self- The _'Protection Seal'_ does not protect against coffee spills. So... I'm gonna have to redraw that.

…

And get more coffee.

 **Around Lunch**

 **Mansion's Mess Hall**

I move into the Mess Hall with a spring in my step. Just as I was about to give up, I found a Sigil that has been called the _'Opener of Door's'_ and essentially it brings secrets to you. So I drew the Sigil and I plan to see if I can reverse it's purpose and make it so people other than me _can't_ findmy secrets.

Walking over to my choices of food, I soon leave with my plate of... you know I don't know what this is... It looks like extremely gray mashed potatoes. But it's tough and it looks like it has a crunch to it...

And that doesn't bug me as much as I feel it should as my stomach rumbles. I make a mental note to add _'No longer a picky eater'_ to the list of changes that have come about from my recent Harkering. Anyway, other than that I also grab some water to drink; mostly on the grounds that I've had _way_ too much coffee today. I mean I _could_ get more coffee, but I'm already keyed up as it is and I don't really think-

My thought are pulled out when a familiar angelic voice calls my name... Or I guess my name now. "Hey! Andrew!" Oh hello heartbeat.

I turn my head and a smile immediately comes to my face as I'm met with the image of Seras dressed in her usual outfit as she somewhat frantically and hilariously gestures for me to come sit with her. I immediately work my way over and sit in the seat across from her on the table.

"Nice to see you again." I said with a friendly smile. I note that despite her friendly smile, I can see the beginnings of bags developing under her eyes. I also can't help but notice as she absentmindedly fiddles with a cup of blood. Oh yeah, I think I remember Seras having issues with drinking human blood.

"Nice to see you again too. How are you settling in? I know it can be rough when you first start."

I take a quick drink of my water before responding. "Not bad. Captain Ferguson has helped me quite a bit. I mean, can you believe that in my line of work I somehow never sat down long enough to learn how to clean a gun?"

Seras seems highly amused by that, I can tell by the way she's laughing. Her laugh is... pleasant.

"Wow..." She says when she's finished laughing. "So I imagine that you've learned by now?"

I chuckle slightly before taking a bite of... whatever this is. And-

It tastes like chicken...

…

I must have been staring at it in confusion for awhile because soon Seras is waving a hand in front of my face. "You alright there? The food taste funny?"

"It tastes like chicken."

Confused Seras face. "Okay? Is that a bad thing?"

"No it's-" Shouldn't it be obvious why this... thing is freaking me out. "It looks like Solid Crunchy Gray Mashed Potatoes and yet it somehow tastes like chicken. That's freaking me out slightly."

"At least what you have is actually food..." She says bitterly as she glares at her cup of blood. Her mood seems to dampen immediately and I feel a need to bring her spirits back up. Humor to the rescue.

"I'll trade you." I say as seriously as I can manage. Seras's head shoots up to look at me in shock before she sees my smile and giggles slightly.

"It can't be that bad!" She admonishes me. In response I pull of a piece and sniff it. I intended to make one long theatrical sniff that would lead to me going 'Bleh!' but... As I sniff my eyes widen.

"Oh my god it doesn't even have a smell..." This is becoming increasingly horrifying.

Seras seems to be barely containing her laughter. "What?"

"It doesn't even have a smell." I say flatly. "What is this thing..." Suddenly I'm struck by an idea. "Vampires have an improved sense of smell right?"

Seras is giving me that confused face again. "Yes?" She sounds unsure. Or maybe that's just because my question seems out of left field.

I push my plate closer to her. "Can you smell anything?"

She rolls her eyes in humor before she sniffs it. Immediately her eye widen and she seems about as stunned as I was. "Bloody hell it doesn't even have a smell."

I stare at it in genuine horror. Not even a _vampire_ can smell the ingredients in this thing. "I've eaten here every single day since I got here. I have never once experienced... _that._ " Another idea strikes me. I might just put that under a microscope. There's no way that won't be an interesting project. Putting it aside for now, I decide to return to my earlier conversation with Seras.

"So! Ignoring the possibly poisonous thing and going back to your previous question... Yes, I know how to clean my gun now. Ferguson looked like he wanted to face-palm when I asked for his help though."

We talk about random things for several more minutes longer before Seras is called telepathically by Alucard to go do... _something_ and we give our goodbyes. I smile and make a mental note to move the _'Crush on Seras'_ out of _'Undecided'_ and into the _'Me'_ category in my notes. That is the most fun I've had talking to someone since...

…

I think that's the most fun I've ever had just talking to someone... even with the Mystery Food that somehow tastes of chicken.

…

Yeah I'm definitely putting this thing under a microscope. As I move to pick up my food, I see that Seras has left her still completely full cup of blood on the table. I honestly can't remember how the _'Seras not drinking blood'_ subplot is resolved and I'm a bit worried. But... Surely Alucard won't let her just waste away... right?

 **Midnight**

 **Bedroom**

Fucking Insomnia. Why can't that have fucked off as the universe shoved me into my new self? Figuring that I wasn't gonna get any sleep just lying here, I got dressed in a standard shirt and pants before grabbing my shoes and heading out the door. I plan on heading to the library because if I'm gonna be awake, then I'm gonna do something productive. I still need to figure out exactly _why_ the Harker's split from Hellsing in the first place.

 **Definitely Way To Damn Late**

 **Library**

Well, god knows how many hours later and I still don't have a fucking clue what happened. I doubt it's even a secret; _I_ just can't find it. Sighing to myself, I contemplate just getting some coffee and toughing it out. It is _way_ to late for me to go to bed now. Fucking time wasted...

Placing the books back where I had found them, I decide to go outside to get some fresh air.

 **Courtyard**

Coffee now in hand, I find myself leaning against a free as stare up at the large pale moon in wonder as I enjoy the slight breeze on my face. Back home, a moon this big would scream disaster because you know... tides and such.

…

Hmm... Back home... Haven't thought about that in awhile; not that it really matters. It's not like there was anyone special to me there... No real family, no friends... Just me and my shows.

…

I was never truly living was I? I mean, I've only been here for several days and I already feel more accomplished then I ever did back home. I mean I'm kinda a badass here and I have the opportunity to prevent a lot of things that I suspect are coming... at least the stuff I can remember anyway.

...

When I was drawing those Sigils... and I found a one that could possibly take me back home...

…

Do I even want to go back?

… No. I fucking don't.

"A perfect night. Wouldn't you say?"

I'm ripped out of my thoughts and jump slightly before I see that the source of the voice is Alucard. He's dressed just like he always is and still has that slightly upsetting grin plastered on his face. I guess I shouldn't be too surprised to see him; this is his time of day after all.

I smile before taking another sip of coffee. "It sure is." I momentarily wonder why Alucard doesn't scare me. Maybe it's because I know Integra has him on a leash? Or maybe because I know that he won't just kill me without a valid reason? I mean most people I remember him killing in the show were either vampires or had attacked him first.

…

Regardless, I guess it would be smart to form some kind of bond with this guy. If only to prevent any spontaneous impaling. I'll start with official names.

"So do you want me to call you? Vlad? Dracula? Dracul? Or is Alucard alright?" I actually don't remember if he was given a choice on what others called him so I figured it would be polite to ask. Wow, I just realized that I'm being polite to a possibly psychopathic vampire. What is my life?

"I prefer Alucard. Those are names of men who no longer exist." Okay then, I guess that settles that. We remain in comfortable silence for several moments before my mind wanders once again to a certain someone.

"Where's Seras?"

"I sent the Police Girl to her quarters for the day." I see his face grow tense with frustration. "She was greatly lacking in her performance during training tonight."

"I guess that's the effect of her refusal to drink blood?" I ask before taking another long drink of my coffee. I swear this is the greatest stuff on earth.

Alucard turn his gaze on me and it looks like he's studying me. "What do _you_ think of the foolish girl's decision not to drink?" What do I think?

…

"I think it's dumb. She most likely refuses to drink because she believes that doing so will solidify that she's no longer human, but a monster." I glare into my coffee. "I know for a fact that human's are capable of just as much evil as monster's. Drinking blood won't do anything but keep her alive." I down the rest of my coffee. I think I may have fallen into my memories a bit there... "Fangs don't make the monster."

...

Beside me I hear Alucard chuckle. "You are a very interesting human."

I feel myself smile. "Coming from someone whose lived a long as you have- I guess that means a lot."

"Indeed it does..." I watch as Alucard starts to fade into the night. "I'll be watching your progress human..."

Once Alucard is gone I realize something.

If he wasn't already watching me then he will be now. That means I'm gonna have to be more careful with my spells and with the whole _'not from this world'_ business...

 **Day 7**

 **Early Morning**

 **T** **raining Gym**

It occurs to me that staying up _might_ have been a bad idea. I've been sluggish all morning and Captain Ferguson has told me as such. As he gives us a short break, I move over to the now cold coffee I brought with me and quickly down it. Coffee... might not be enough today.

Rubbing my eyes. I stifle a yawn before groaning. Damn insomnia... I wish there was a spell for...

…

Is there a spell for Insomnia?

…

I should look into that.

Break over, I join allies as we continue to train. Hand-to-hand again? Okay. Left. Right. Duck, Strike... Wow, I'm tired and sluggish and still won. We literally just started. Moving my hand to help him up, I give him a friendly smile. He takes it and we continue on.

As training continues, I begin to slowly wake up and my moves return to their original efficiency. It feels nice. Like I'm in control. I focus on the muscle memory of each move and commit them to memory. I don't know how much of this is Andrew Harker, but if for some reason I ever find myself suddenly myself again...

I need to be able to fight like this if I'm ever... back _there_ again.

 **Mess Hall**

 **Around Lunchtime**

A new fear grips my heart as I go through the motions today. I'd been so busy up to this point that until I remembered home, it never really occurred to me.

I am so scared that I will wake up in my bed and... _he_ will be there. That I will be helpless once again...

Taking a large gulp of what's left of my coffee, I grab my lunch before getting some water. Seeing Seras in the same spot as last time, I push my worries away as I smile and go to sit by her.

 **Day 7**

 **Midnight**

 **The Present**

I finish the last ' _Protective Sigil'_ before writing down the last name. Up to this point I'd done one for Integra (Which was hard because writing Integra Fairbrook Wingates Helsing made me almost run out of room.). One for Seras. One for Alucard despite the fact that I figure he will never need it (Which also caused me problems because I wrote several names for him. Starting from Vlad all the way to Alucard.). One for Captain Ferguson. One for Andrew Harker. And just in case, one using my real name.

I smile sadly as I looked at the last name I had written. ' _Walter_ _C._ _Dornais'_

In the end I couldn't help it. When I have seen him, he has done nothing but been civil towards me. Plus... if it turns out I'm in the TV series and not the OVA... then Walter will die to protect Integra.

Truth be told, I'm not sure if these Sigil's will actually do anything... but I guess there's no harm in trying. Placing the Sigil's in my desk drawer, I shut it before sighing. I still haven't found a way to protect my stuff from prying eyes with magic and well, I figured putting a lock on it would just scream "Hey! Stuff in here! Please snoop!" so yeah. I decided against having a lock.

As I stand up from my desk, I move over to change. After a whole day of not sleeping I can't wait to-

I hear knocking before my door opens, revealing Walter who gives me a polite apologetic smile. "Oh good, you're awake. I apologize for the late intrusion but Sir Integra wishes to see you."

Or not. Guess it's a good thing I'm still wearing my day clothes. I give Walter a friendly smile. A real one this time. "I understand Walter." Then I yawn. Dammit. "Do you think she would mind if I stopped by the Mess Hall to get some coffee on the way there?"

Walter chuckles slightly. "As long as you head straight to her office afterwords, then no." Awesome, my boss respects my need for coffee.

 **HELLSING HELLSING HELLSING**

Standing at Integra's door with my coffee in hand I mentally prepare myself. I guess it's time to find out if she found any files on me or not. Fucking universe...

I knock on the door before entering despite the fact that she knew I was coming. The room is large, so large in fact that I feel it's unnecessary. At the very end of the room sits Integra at her desk. She's smoking her cancer stick again as she watches me approach with an unreadable expression. Walter stands nearby smiling at me like he always does. I assume that the search through my files must have gone well because... I'm pretty sure Integra would have someone off me if she found anything suspect.

…

Come to think of it... Alucard _could_ technically be anywhere at anytime...

…

I think I'll ignore that train of thought and just drink my coffee. I take a sip in happy bliss. Thank god for coffee, I don't know what I would have done today without it. Finally at Integra's desk, I gave her polite bow. "You wanted to see me Sir Integra?"

"Your file says that you have been missing for several weeks and your family has reported you missing. Tell me Mr. Harker... where have you been in that time?" Integra continues to smoke as she studies me.

Yeah, I still don't know how to answer that. The truth I guess. "I told you before that I woke up back at that penthouse. I don't know how I got there and I'm _really_ clueless as to how I got across the ocean." I take a sip of coffee. I need to get my lack of knowledge on the Harker's out in the open in a way that doesn't clash with my file. Considering that the family has reported me missing... I must have known them at some point. "I also am missing several... I guess you could say core memories." Well that's actually not a lie, so... yeah.

Integra raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

I sigh. "As in for some reason, I have no memories of any of my family. Only that I am a Harker and that I have a strong desire to serve the Hellsing Organization."

Integra seems to be lost in her thoughts as I take another sip of my coffee. "Oh. And evidently my love of coffee made it."

I see Integra and Walter chuckle slightly. Yay! Made Integra laugh! That's two points for me!

Integra takes another drag of her cigar. "I will look into the issue regarding your memories. Now, as for the other reason's I called you..." Integra gestures for Walter who immediately makes his way over to me. He hands me a... phone? Yep, it's a black flip phone. I watch as Walter takes his place back in his original spot near Integra.

I give Integra a questioning look. "That is so we can contact you at a moments notice. After all, you are officially a member of the Hellsing Organization now, which means you will be sent on missions as well as any tasks I assign to you."

I think I was just told I passed the file test. I can't help but smile before nodding happily. "Thank you, Sir Integra." Honestly I feel like jumping for joy.

I think I'm unsuccessful in hiding my excitement because Integra seems amused and has allowed herself a small smile. Holy crap, that's three points! "Be ready at any time Mr. Harker. You are dismissed."

I give another bow and smile before turning around to leave. I see Alucard faze his way through the front door as he begins to walk in my direction. As I pass him, I smile and wave before holding up the phone. Alucard says nothing, but he looks amused so... Yay!

…

Wait... is that even more points?!


End file.
